There is disclosed in US-A-4,637,669, an electrical connector comprising a plurality of terminal receiving cavities arranged at different levels, each terminal comprising a mating portion in a respective one of the cavities, and a terminal leg projecting below the connector housing, in which the cavities are formed. The terminal legs extend at right angles to the mating portions of the terminals, being connected to the rear ends thereof by rectilinear arms. Each terminal is thus substantially uniplanar. The end of portions of the terminal legs are intended for insertion in holes in a substrate and these holes must accordingly be spaced according to the spacing of the mating portions of the terminals, that is to say in accordance with the spacing of the cavities.